Hellfire Club (Earth-616)/Members
A list of members of Hellfire Club (Earth-616). New York Branch Members Council of the Chosen The original Inner Circle prior to Shaw and Frost's takeover of the New York Branch Hellfire Club. * Edward "Ned" Buckman: White King. * Paris Seville: White Queen. * Sebastian Shaw: Black Bishop. The rest of the membership was never named. Like Paris Seville, they were gunned down by Buckman under Emma Frost's mind control. The Lords Cardinal Shaw renamed the "Council of the Chosen" to "The Lords Cardinal" following his takeover of the NY Branch. * Sebastian Shaw: Black King. * Emma Frost: White Queen. * Donald Pierce: White Bishop. * "Jean Grey" (Dark Phoenix): Black Queen. * Harry Leland: Black Bishop. * Jason Wyngarde: Probational member - presumably intended for one of the two Rooks. * Tessa/Sage: Shaw's personal aide. * Mitchell Tanner: Associate. After the Phoenix became Dark Phoenix and left the group, the title of Black Queen was empty once again. Donald Pierce reached the rank of White King and was expelled. New members were: * Selene: Black Queen. * Emmanuel da Costa: White Rook. * Friedrich von Roehm: Black Rook. * Erik Lehnsherr: White King, alongside Ororo Munroe. Later Grey King. * Ororo Munroe: White King, alongside Erik Lehnsherr. Shinobi Shaw's Inner Circle Originally, Selene planned on creating a new Inner Circle from amongst the Upstarts, yet they turned on her. Believing his father to be dead, Shinobi Shaw briefly took over the NY Branch of the Club, seemingly with support from the External Candra. He offered membership in his Inner Circle to Archangel, and later Storm, but both declined. * Shinobi Shaw: Black King. * Benedict Kine: White King. * Benazir Kaur: White Queen. * Reeva Payge: Black Queen. * Cordelia Frost: Probationary member. * Mindmeld: Shinobi's bodyguard. * Clearcut: Shinobi's bodyguard. * Benedict Kine's Ivory Knights. * Shinobi Shaw's Ebony Knights. * Candra: Associate. * Vance Astrovik: Associate. This Inner Circle quickly faded into oblivion and was replaced by Shaw's second Inner Circle. Shaw's Second Stint Sebastian Shaw retook control of the Hellfire Club and tried to rebuild the Inner Circle to its former power and glory. * Sebastian Shaw: Black King. * Selene: Black Queen. * Madelyne Pryor/Queen Jean: Black Rook. * Trevor Fitzroy: White Rook. * Donald Pierce: Applicant for White Bishop. * Tessa/Sage: Shaw's personal aide. * Holocaust: Associate. * Ms. Hoo: Associate. * Ella: Selene's personal servant. Selene's Hellfire With Pierce expelled, Madelyne gone, and both Shaw and Fitzroy retired, Selene reformed the Inner Circle into a reflection of her own evil nature, thus consorting with demons, though her reign was short-lived: * Selene: Black Queen. * Blackheart: Black King. * Daimon Hellstrom: White King. * Roberto da Costa: Black Rook. At the time, Adrienne Frost had become headmistress of Generation X, claiming the White Queen title for herself. However, she was merely using the White Queen moniker. Besides, the nature of her powers did not fit with Selene's new demons, fire, and brimstone theme. Following Selene's defeat, Hellstrom remained as White King. Though he hasn't appeared again as a member, it would be years before there was another White King. Roberto da Costa joined the Inner Circle after Selene and Blackheart's defeat. She had always shown an interest in the young da Costa and blackmailed him into taking up his hereditary membership. Later, Sebastian Shaw came back into power, though the NY Branch had apparently been turned into a strip club. The strip club was part of the Hellfire Club's properties at least since the days of Emma Frost's youth. The Fifth Inner Circle With Sir Gordon Phillips dead thanks to the Legacy Virus, Shaw positioned himself as the new Lord Imperial and, as such, he oversaw the entire Hellfire Club. While he claimed that he was trying to reform the Club, his motive, as always, was not what it seemed. * Sebastian Shaw: Lord Imperial. * Roberto da Costa/Sunspot: Black King, later Lord Imperial. * Selene: Black Queen. * "Courtney Ross"/Sat-Yr-Nin: White Queen. * Viper: Warrior White Princess. * Emma Frost: another White Queen. * Rachel Grey: another Warrior White Princess. * Tessa/Sage: Shaw's personal aide and Sunspot's personal adviser. * Red Lotus: Associate. During a confrontation between "Courtney Ross" and Emma Frost, it was revealed that the latter maintained her membership all the time, as well as the White Queen title, though she lost the second. Selene remained trapped beneath the Hellfire Club's HQ and was not actually part of the New Inner Circle, though her title of Black Queen remained unclaimed.How she managed to present herself before Sunspot remains unexplained and its possibly an error by the writers. A confrontation with Donald Pierce left Shaw gravely injured. Sunspot took over as Lord Imperial, which was Sage's plan all along. Despite their good intentions, Sat-Yr-Nin and Viper had their own less than noble agenda. "The Sixth Inner Circle" Shaw became healthy once again joined forces with new allies at the behest of the mysterious Perfection. The titles of the new members were never revealed. * Perfection * Sebastian Shaw * Cassandra Nova * Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Emma Frost It was later discovered that this Inner Circle never existed, and was only a mental projection created by Cassandra Nova. The Seventh Inner Circle * Roberto da Costa: Lord Imperial. * Sebastian Shaw: Black King. * Mercedes: possibly Black Queen. * Castlemere: Associate. * Turner: Associate. * Claudine Renko Associate. * Mister Sholl * Ms. Cabot The Eighth Inner Circle After the destruction of the Purifiers, Kade Kilgore, the genius 12-year-old son of the owner of Kilgore Arms (the company holding the contract to manufacture Sentinels at the time), killed his father, took control of the company, and then talked his way into control of the Hellfire Club. Using the resources of the Hellfire Club, he assembled a group of similarly privileged young sociopaths. * Kade Kilgore: Black King. * Wilhelmina Kensington: White Queen. * Manuel Enduque: White King. * Baron Maximilian von Katzenelnbogen: Black Bishop. Kilgore's Inner Circle sowed chaos among the mutants, all with the goal of creating a new generation of super-villain mutants who would inspire fear and let him sell more Sentinels. When this plan reached its most naked stage with the formation of the Hellfire Academy, Kilgore was lost, Enduque and Katzenelnbogen were forcibly enrolled in the Jean Grey School, and Kensington was left in control of everything. The Ninth Inner Circle Eight months after Secret Wars, Magneto had formed a strikeforce to fight the enemies of mutantkind. Part of this effort involved using the good will of the Hellfire Club. * Sebastian Shaw: Black King * Magneto: White King * M: White Queen * Briar Raleigh: Black Bishop * Black Tom Cassidy: White Bishop The Tenth Inner Circle Following the disappearance of nearly all of the X-Men into the Age of X-Man, Emma Frost reformed the Inner Circle while concealing their actions (and her own existence) from the remaining X-Men. * Emma Frost: Black King * Raven Darkholme: White King * Joshua Foley: Black Bishop * Marrow: Black Rook * Vanisher: Associate London Branch 1760s * Sir Francis Dashwood * John Stuart * Duncan Munro * Sir Patrick Clemens * Lady Diana Knight * Charles Grey * John Wilkes 1857-1859 * Lord Braddock * Mr. Shaw * Franz * Malkin Grey * Eleanor Grey 1915 * Cornelius Shaw * Harry Manners * Waltham Pierce * Esau Shaw * Jacob Shaw * Montgomery Falsworth Modern Inner Circle The London Branch of the Hellfire Club was first seen in . The Inner Circle of the London branch briefly operated in parallel to Shinobi's Inner Circle in . Instead of Black and White, the titles of the London Branch were Red and Black. They changed the opposing color to Red, from White, to distance themselves from the coarse NY Branch. * Emma Steed: Black Queen. * Margali Szardos: Red Queen. * Jane Hampshire (possessed by Mountjoy): Red Rook and Scribe. * Quentin Templeton: Black King. * Alan Wilson: Red King. * Brian Braddock: Black Bishop. Brian's membership was hereditary. He joined the London Inner Circle at Shinobi Shaw's behest, as Shaw wanted information on the London branch's activities. * Conrad Strathdee: Red Bishop. Hong Kong Branch The Hong Kong Branch of the Hellfire Club was first seen in , and only one named member was the leader of this branch - Liu Wo-Han. Los Angeles Branch The previous Inner Circle of the Los Angeles Branch of the Hellfire Club was seen in . The current Inner Circle was seen in . Elias Bogan apparently was a member of the previous Inner Circle. Philadelphia Branch (1780-81) * Sir Patrick Clemens: Black King, founder. * Lady Diana Knight: Black Queen, founder. * Lady Grey: White Queen. * Elizabeth Shaw-Worthington * Major General Wallace Worthington * Commander Clinton Boston Branch (1872-74) * Anton Pierce: Member of the Inner Circle. San Francisco Branch (1906) * Molyneux: Leader (possibly King). * Cornelius Shaw * Salome Hellfire Trading Company In the wake of the establishement of the mutant nation of Krakoa, Emma Frost reforms the Inner Circle to oversee the club, which has been reorganized into the Hellfire Trading Company. *Lord Imperial: title vacant *'Emma Frost': White Queen * Sebastian Shaw: Black King * Kate Pryde: Red Queen * Christian Frost: White Bishop * Shinobi Shaw: Black Bishop * Lucas Bishop: Red Bishop * Callisto: White Knight * Fenris: Black Knights *Red Knight: title vacant Members outside the Inner Circles The following characters were members of the Hellfire Club but were not part of the any of the Inner Circle lineups mentioned above. Their membership was inherited from their ancestors or parents, or was obtained through from personal invitation from the Branch's King, such as the one Sebastian Shaw offered to Irene Merryweather, which she refused. * Lourdes Chantel - affiliated thanks to Shaw's membership. * Warren Worthington III - inherited membership from his father. * Warren Worthington Jr. - invited by Ned Buckman. * Howard Stark - invited by Ned Buckman. * Tony Stark - inherited membership from his father. * Norman Osborn * Sir James Braddock Sr. - former Black Bishop of the London Branch, left the Inner Circle when his inventions were used for anti-mutant purposes. * James Braddock Jr. - inherited membership. * John Braddock - invited by Ned Buckman. * Elizabeth Braddock - inherited membership. * Bianca LaNeige * Dwayne Taylor * Candace Southern * Forsythe and Veronica Southern (parents of Candace Southern) * Ronald Parvenue * Gerhard van Ostamgen * Oliver Ryland, Elias Bogan's protégé. * Kingmaker * Lady Jacqueline Falsworth-Crichton - inherited membership. * Senator Robert Kelly * Regan Wyngarde * Namor McKenzie * Kathryn Worthington * Voldemir Zhivago * Angus Munro - allies. Staff Guards and Mercenaries * Chet Andrews * Art * Castro * Randall Chase * Cam * Wade Cole * Cutler * Denny the Bouncer * Diaz * Elton * Gilbert * Samuel Guthrie * Harvey *Janet * Jacko * Angelo Macon * Mancusi * McCord * Murray Reese * Richter * Poberto * Rodi * Rosen * Richard Salmons * Salvatore * Skelton * Skipper * Stansfield * Bruno Stein * Steven * Taft * Travis Servants * Baxter * Carmen (Rio de Janeiro) * Corinne * Cranston * Denny * Jarvis * Sharon Kelly * Lou * Martine * Mary * Nicholas Rutledge (London) * Polk * Reiko * Skinner References Category:Member Lists